Recueil ShadowHunters
by slashes
Summary: Comme pour les autres, je compte mettre plusieurs OS de la série dans ce recueil. Principalement du Malec, bien qu'il y aura aussi quelques scènes entre frères et soeurs, je pense. Bref, j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur !
1. La personne la plus précieuse au monde

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, je dois terminer ma fiction Wincest, et je suis entrain d'écrire la suite ! Il me faut juste un peu de courage pour tout assembler ^^ Et comme j'ai décrouvert il y a peu l'existence de ShadowHunters et que je suis tombée raide dingue du Malec donc me voici avec un petit texte totalement fluff ! Histoire de vous faire patienter et de me libérer de toutes les idées qui me viennes avec ce couple trop SEXY !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La personne la plus précieuse au monde**

Magnus eut un léger sourire lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps de son cher Alexander. Il était simplement assis, dans l'un des fauteuils qui composait son salon, le dos droit, légèrement décollé du dossier, et les pieds parfaitement ancrés dans le sol. Strict jusqu'au bout des ongles comme le parfait soldat qu'il était. La seule chose, infime détail, qui permettait au sorcier de savoir que son chasseur était bien, détendu et en parfaite sécurité, était le léger relâchement de ses épaules. Elles n'étaient pas totalement rejetées en arrière comme à l'accoutumé, soulageant ses muscles pour quelques heures. C'était rien, une différence à peine perceptible que lui seul connaissait pour avoir assisté au phénomène. Ce jour-là, il s'était juré de faire plus attention aux détails qui composaient son amant, lui permettant de mieux le comprendre et éviter quelconques quiproquos absurdes. Cette scène, il la chérissait, se repassant chaque détail, prouvant que le ShadowHunter se permettait un relâchement en sa présence, lui confiant ses petites faiblesses. Ces petits riens valaient tous les mots du monde.

S'appuyant contre le cadrant de la porte, le sorcier ne pouvait que se laisser porter par ce tableau dès plus commun pour tous mais si criant de sincérité pour lui. Son petit-ami était parfait. D'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, d'une âme aussi brillante et modeste que la lune et détenant un cœur purement honnête lorsqu'il faisait front à tout obstacle. Un Ange tombé du ciel. Un Ange qu'on avait tenté d'enfermer dans des codes stupides, bridant son intelligence et sa force afin de mieux le manipuler et l'élever sur l'autel du sacrifice. Alexander était son Amour Véritable, celui qui le faisait vibrer et battre son cœur contre ses cotes dans une cacophonie assourdissante et pour qui il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Un seul mot de lui et il exauçait ses vœux.

« Hey. »

La voix grave de son cadet le fit redescendre sur terre. Son sourire s'étira quelque peu, passant d'adoration à malicieux, lorsqu'il remarqua la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de son amant sous son regard insistant. Il adorait cette réaction si innocente pour un jeune homme qui ne l'était plus tant que ça. Se redressant, il s'approcha et vint déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

« Bonsoir, Alexander. » Souffla-t-il contre les croissants de chaires humides faisant frissonner leur propriétaire qui sentit ses joues chauffées d'avantage en entendant Magnus prononcé son prénom de cette manière si particulière.

Le sorcier s'installa dans le canapé, faisant face à son adorable Alexander, une jambe croisée sur l'autre et une lueur de satisfaction accentuant le brillant de ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la poitrine lourde, enveloppé dans un éternel haut noir, se soulever et s'écraser dans un semblant de contrôle. D'un claquement de doigts, un cocktail ombragé de bleu, ce bleu si particulier qui avait fait s'écrouler les barricades autour de son cœur, prit place dans sa main. Il porta le liquide mordoré à ses lèvres, son regard toujours ancré sur son nephilim qui avait de nouveau tourné son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt. Si ses yeux semblaient suivre les lignes, ses joues rougeoyantes et son souffle profond, ne le dupèrent pas.

Alexander, précautionneusement et dans l'intimité de son espace personnel, savourait la chaleur de son amant, la douceur de son regard, l'affection de son baiser, la texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes et son souffle caressant qui l'étourdissait encore. C'était précieux. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain sera fait alors il avait appris à chérir chaque instant partagé et à les conserver précieusement.

« Alors, comment va la personne la plus précieuse au monde ? » Demanda le demi Dmon, un sourire doux et charmeur éclairant sa frimousse friponne.

« Je ne sais pas, Mags. » Commença le plus jeune, lui tirant un haussement de sourcils, tournant une page de son roman. « Comment vas-tu ? »

La surprise se peignit sur les traits asiatiques, une couleur pêche fonçant ses joues.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il, papillonnant des yeux sous le sourire fier et tendre du jeune Lightwood.

Une agréable chaleur engourdit les muscles du sorcier et fit tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Alexander ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Il lui était toujours plaisant de voir que son sort, à lui, Magnus Bane, et non le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, importai à cet être si cher à son cœur, le faisant tomber amoureux un peu plus à chaque fois.

* * *

Et voilà ! Quand je vous disais, petit, je me moquais pas de vous ~ Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de faire des textes plus courts et moins axés sur les détails pour ne pas gâcher votre lecture ^^ Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Est-ce que les personnages étaient suffisament crédibles ?

Bye ~


	2. Magnus

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un Malec, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai tellement d'idées grâce à leur couple si inspirant ! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de lire les livres et d'avoir la suite de la saison 3 ! J'en peux plus d'attendre tellement je suis accroc mdr

Ah, petite précision, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire aussi charmante que la précédente ^^

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ~

* * *

 **Magnus**

Jace, le visage pâle, défait, observait, de ses yeux ternes et remplis d'inquiétude, son parabataï. Alec était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le cadre de cette dernière s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son dos, toute son attention tourne sur un livre de démonologie, les sourcils froncés, concentré. Son attitude et sa posture étaient froides, complètement fermées à toutes personnes extérieures. Ou presque.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à ce satané chat qui parvenait à s'approcher du chasseur, à le toucher et à avoir le droit à son attention alors même qu'il travaillait. Cette sale bestiole était présentement roulée en boule sur l'épaule nue de son frère, ronronnant paresseusement. Des doigts pâles venaient fourragés sa fourrure enneigée lorsque la saleté frottait sa petite tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Seul ce stupide félin parvenait encore à attirer son attention et c'était consternant parce que lui, il était là depuis un peu plus de deux heures, reposant contre ce mur trop froid et Alec ne semblait même pas avoir noté sa présence. Ou si ce fut le cas, monsieur n'avait pas daigné lui en faire part.

Ils avaient tous essayés, cherchant un regard ou une parole en dehors de leur travail, voulant récupérer leur frère, ce grand-frère protecteur qu'ils avaient fait souffrir par leur égoïsme permanent et leurs caprices d'enfants gâtés; mais rien. Ils furent seulement confrontés à un mur d'acier inébranlable et éternellement silencieux lorsque cela ne concernait pas leurs devoirs de chasseurs d'ombres. Même lorsque Isabelle s'est mise à le supplier, prête à se jeter à ses pieds, sanglotant comme la petite sœur qu'elle était, dévastée par ce changement radical. Ou encore lorsqu'il lui a hurlé dessus tout en le poussant, le provoquant afin d'avoir un signe, une réponse. Mais rien. Aucune colère, aucune agressivité, aucun ordre ou supplique ne le firent sourciller. Il les avait simplement regardé d'un œil absent avant de se détourner.

Leur lien, cette communion de leur âme, se distordait, glissait et s'échappait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était comme maintenir quelqu'un au-dessus d'un précipice, priant d'avoir la force nécessaire pour le faire remonter alors que les mains liées fatiguaient , le poids du corps paralysant leurs muscles par intermittence, et devenaient moites. Fatalement, elles glissaient, les doigts se crochaient afin de garder une prise mais la chute était inévitable. C'était horriblement douloureux et constant ne laissant aucun répit à leur corps épuisé et leur esprit torturé. Leur âme se détachait, comme un nœud qui s'affaiblissait, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était le seul à se battre tandis qu'Alec s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui.

Était-ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il partait loin de lui, courant après Clary et les mettant en danger ? Son frère avait-il supporté ce fardeau pendant des mois, comme il le faisait présentement, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, trop aveuglé par l'amour qui l'avait frappé ? Il le supposait et son esprit, non son âme, lui hurlait que c'était vrai.

C'est pourquoi il ne se plaignait pas, plus. Qu'il laissait couler, qu'il encaissait silencieusement le jour et pleurait discrètement la nuit, dans l'intimité de son lit et de ses couvertures. C'était mérité, un juste retour des choses, pas vrai ?, pour avoir négligé ce lien sacré chez eux. D'autant plus qu'Alec ne le faisait pas exprès. Il n'avait pas été égoïste, noyant leur relation particulière au fond d'une cave, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Magnus et lorsqu'il l'avait aimé. Non, rien de tout cela, ça, c'était lui. Son parabataï se laissait juste emporté parce qu'il était mort de l'intérieur.

Son âme ne vivait plus, elle subsistait mais de manière inconsciente comme si elle ne pouvait rompre cet automatisme qui est de faire battre son essence angélique et son cœur, même si c'était faiblement. Elle s'était figée d'horreur et de chagrin, se laissant lentement gagnée par la maladie, le gèle. Vicieusement, il la recouvrait un peu plus chaque jour, étouffant sa vie sous son manteau de glace. C'était un processus lent et cruel, la laissant agoniser et grelotter sous le froid mordant.

C'était l'image qu'il avait chaque nuit en s'endormant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher égoïstement d'être heureux que la mort se décide à agir si lentement et profondément peiné de voir son frère souffrir de cette attente. Car, oui, Alec allait mourir, physiquement parlant. C'était inévitable. Isabelle en voulait pas le croire, elle ne perdrait pas un second frère. Maryse et Robert étaient du même avis. Leur fils était fort, jamais il ne se laisserait consumé, c'était impossible. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Lui seul parvenait à la voir en face. Lui seul voyait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un Démon n'achève le travail de Magnus. Il s'était promis d'être là pour son aîné, de ne par rejetter l'inévitable, de le soutenir et non de tenter de le sauver. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il savait, pour l'avoir lu, que le pire pour un ShadowHunter, outre le fait de survivre à son parabataï, était la perte de son âme-sœur. C'était rare, il était difficile de la trouver, d'autant plus qu'un Nephilim ne pouvait aimer qu'une fois dans sa courte vie mais ça arrivait. C'était rare et précieux.

Alec ne pouvait vivre sans son sorcier. Il aurait pu si cette rune, cette satanée rune d'Amour ne s'était pas gravée dans la chaire de son cou alors qu'il hurlait sa douleur, son âme arrachée à celle de son amant, serrant le corps sans vie de ce dernier.

Ce fut en ce jour funèste que leur frère disparut pour être remplacé par un soldat. LE soldat, celui accomplissant toutes ses missions sans compter les heures de son sommeil, son temps de repos et les apports nutritifs. Ce même guerrier qui ne cessait jamais de s'entraîner afin de toujours les protéger sur le terrain, tuer leurs ennemis avec efficacité et prêt à laisser son opposant le blesser si cela lui permettait de donner un coup décisif.

« Je l'ai. »

La voix profonde mais sans vie le fit revenir sur terre. Il plongea ses prunelles veronnes dans celles diluées, presque floues de son frère, lui offrant toute son attention.

« Il s'agit d'Abalam, un Démon serviteur mais aussi bras droit d'un des rois d'Edom. Il est dit que pour le tuer, il faut viser entre la sixième et septième vertèbre. Allons-y. »

Jace hocha simplement la tête, une boule lui obstruant la gorge et il sut. Tout comme le Président Meow sut alors qu'il léchait le poignet de son dernier maître qui le grattouillait derrière les oreilles. Tout comme il sut qu'Alec le savait. Son visage était légèrement éclairée, le soulagement relâchant ses traits tendus et donnant un nouvel éclat à ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette chasse serait la dernière. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il lui sembla voir une ébauche de silhouette familière tendre sa main vers son frère. C'était comme une invitation à le rejoindre et il n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne.

* * *

Alors, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Surtout, ne me frappez pas pour avoir tué Magnus ! C'est pas ma faute à force de lire des histoires où c'est toujours Alec qui doit mourir, je me devais de faire l'inverse mdr


	3. Egoiste

Hello !

Me revoilà avec un autre texte sur Malec ! Ca fait beaucoup en peu de temps mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux ! Ils sont si inspirants et, avouons-le, c'est le plus beau couple de tous les temps !

 **Muriel Lavigne -** Je te remercie encore pour ta review et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait verser quelques larmes ! Comme tu me l'as demandé, je t'offre un autre texte plus tendre que le précédent ^^ Je suis juste désolée pour le fait qu'il soit encore assez court et qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un lemon bien sucré ! Pour ça, je vai devoir m'entraîner un peu avant ~ J'espère que ça te palira ^^

Bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Égoïste**

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient harmonieusement, aspirant, mordillant et tirant des soupirs tremblants. Une langue taquine vint s'immiscer entre les croissants de chaire faisant grimper la température de la pièce. Les bras d'Alec resserrèrent leur prise, gardant le sorcier pressé contre lui. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps de temps ils s'embrassaient et, honnêtement, il s'en fichait complètement. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Magnus à cause d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Alors, malgré la fatigue et ses muscles endoloris, il s'était présenté chez son petit-ami, souhaitant le voir plus que tout. Il lui avait cruellement manqué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Une sonnerie stridente perturba sa brume de bonheur, le faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Il ne parvenait pas à en connaître la provenance et il ne cherchait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. Ils n'y firent même pas attention, le silence reprenant rapidement ses droits, les enveloppant de nouveau dans leur bulle de douceur. Mais, il a fallut que ça revienne, que ça vrille leurs oreilles arrachant un soupire exaspéré au plus vieux qui comprit d'où provenait la nuisance.

Le téléphone du Nephilim. Évidement. C'était toujours de sa faute si ils devaient s'interrompre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Se redressant, agacé, un sourire charmeur prit place, balayant tout sentiment négatif, lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était son Alexander.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, après s'être installés sur le canapé avec un verre de vin, ils s'étaient étendus sur ce dernier se bouffant les lèvres comme des affamés désespérés. Puis, l'urgence s'était apaisée, leur esprit avait enregistré que l'autre était bien présent, réel et que leur vie n'allait pas brusquement basculer, laissant place à une gourmandise plus douce et tendre. Son amant était alangui sous lui, les jambes écartés permettant à leur corps de se presser de tout leur saoul, les joues adorablement rougies, les paupières closent, le souffle rauque et soutenu tandis que ses lèvres étaient gonflées, rougeoyantes et humides de leurs baisers. Il semblait encore plongé dans leur monde, totalement détendu, l'esprit blanc et toute son attention uniquement portée sur eux, rien qu'eux. Pas de chasse, de sœur inconsciente, de parabataï à protéger ou à sauver. Il était parfait et extrêmement désirable en cet instant, plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il devrait probablement remercier se maudit téléphone pour les avoir stoppé avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Bien sûr, il ne ferait rien avant qu'Alec ne soit prêt mais il préférait éviter toute situation gênante due à l'excitation. Il tenait à garder son chasseur et refusait de le perdre en grillant les étapes.

Une autre sonnerie, plus courte, le coupa dans ses divagations. Amusé, Magnus observa le Demi-Ange grogner faiblement, papillonnant des yeux difficilement et rougissant d'avantage, la couleur s'étendant jusqu'à son cou, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était observé. Il détourna bien vite le regard tombant alors sur son portable posé sur la table basse. Excessivement trop loin de lui. D'autant plus qu'il frissonnait légèrement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa principale source de chaleur l'entourant. Malgré son embarras de se retrouver sous le corps de son petit-ami, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde retirer ses bras qui avaient glissé des épaules à la taille mince.

Présentement, il était en pleins dilemme. Il savait qu'il devait répondre, cela pouvait être une urgence et il se devait de rester alerte afin de s'acquitter de son devoir de ShadowHunters. De l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas quitter Magnus. Même si s'était juste pour quelques heures. Il avait cette désagréable impression, cette lourdeur dans la poitrine et dans l'estomac, de le laisser pour compte, de le faire se sentir moins important que le reste et de se servir de lui, de leur relation afin d'avoir son aide gratuitement. Il se sentait comme le premier des connards, tirant profit sans jamais s'impliquer réellement, aspirant gentillesse et pouvoir sans considération pour la personne en elle-même. Et par l'Ange, il aimait le sorcier ! Il en était dingue et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Il ne pourrait pas reprendre son existence d'avant et encore moins créer un avenir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui semblait impossible, insurmontable.

« Alexander? »

Le brun papillonna de nouveau des yeux, revenant au moment présent et refoulant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, les pics désagréables qui pinçaient sa poitrine.

« Tu peux regarder ? » Demanda-t-il alors, choisissant qu'il préférait garder contact avec son amant.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, surpris. Intérieurement, des feux d'artifices explosaient dans son estomac, réchauffant ses muscles qui s'étaient crispés lorsqu'il avait compris d'où venait les sons agaçants. Toutefois, il ne devait pas s'emballer. Même si son beau chasseur ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner, il savait qu'il le quitterait si il s'agissait d'une urgence ou d'une demande d'aide. Il lui demanda toute si il était sûr, après tout, c'était intime de regarder dans le téléphone de l'autre. D'autant plus que l'objet pouvait contenir des messages confidentiels. Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire franc et un : « je n'ai rien a caché ».

L'appareil entre ses mains, il fut à peine surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de mots de passe. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, bien que l'institut soit à la pointe de la technologie actuelle, il n'avait jamais vu Alec se servir de son téléphone autrement que pour appeler ou répondre à un message.

« Il s'agit de Jace. » Dit-il en lisant rapidement. « Une chasse près l'East River, des Démons de bas niveaux s'amuseraient à terroriser les touristes. »

« Qu'il se débrouille. Il a Clary pour le protéger. » Se moqua-t-il, peinant pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Humhum. Rester avec toi. »

Avec un sourire éclatant, l'immortel ne le fit pas dire deux fois et envoya la réponse souhaitée. Il se pencha, venant déposer un baiser léger et tremblant d'émotions sur les lèvres brillantes de son amant. Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir passer avant l'institut et l'Enclave mais jamais devant Jace. Il savait que leur relation primerait toujours sur tout le reste alors savoir que pour une fois le blond passerait au second plan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et qu'il allait vite se réveiller, seul dans un lit trop grand. Son corps glissa de nouveau contre celui fort et mince, se coulant dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait, nichant son visage dans le cou pâle.

Alexander avait enfin décidé d'être égoïste pour lui-même et pour ce sorcier qui avait chamboulé sa vie.

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir rendu Alec et Magnus OCC ? Je suis entrain de lire des fictions anglaises basées sur les livres et je dois avouer que, du coup, je m'y perds un peu mdr Surtout avec le caractère de Magnus qui m'a l'air radicalement différent de la série aux livres !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ~ ^-^


	4. La prochaine génération

Coucou tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouvel OS. Je n'y peux rien, je suis totalement inspirée, c'est affolant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et, ouais, j'ai pas su tenir mon objectif d'écrire de **petits** textes mdr

Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ce reccueil et qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris, merci infiniment !

 **YangYingYungYeng -** Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et je suis heureuse que tu ais dévoré les trois histoires d'un seul coup ^^ J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ~

 **Muriel Lavigne -** Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de t'écrire quelque chose de tout mignon pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Il est tout naturel que je réponde à tes reviews qui sont un régales ^^ J'espère te faire plaisir en ayant écrit quelque chose de beaucoup plus long cette fois ci ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, gros bisous à toi aussi :3

 **Dissemblalbes -** Oh god, tu n'imagines pas ma joie lorsque j'ai vu tes reviews qui m'ont, comme toujours, fait immensément plaisir ! Je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise toujous autant et j'espèr te ravir avec ce texte bien plus long que les trois précédents ^^ Et je suis sincèrment désolée pour le deuxième OS quelque peu déprimant, je me suis torturée à écrire sur la mort de Magnus T.T Mais, bien que je déteste profondément la fausse blonde, j'avais envie de le rendre repentant pour une fois ~ Ah, je suis contente de savoir que j'ai su, à peu près, à garder leur caractère ! Je t'avoue que je me remate régulièrment les scènes Malec de la série et que je viens tout juste de m'acheter les premiers bouquisn car j'en voulais plus mdr Tu m'as complètment rendue accroc ! Merci encore pour tes reviews adrables ! ^-^

Bon aller, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

* * *

 **La nouvelle génération**

Sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi d'où, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Clary et Jace se trouvaient dans la salle principale de l'institut de New-York alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, ils confrontaient le Démon du futur. Le sorcier avait pratiqué l'invocation lorsque le parabataï de son mari s'était pointé chez lui avec sa petite-amie, le meilleur ami de celle-ci et Isabelle, une lettre de l'Enclave en mains. Toutefois, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous du coin de l'œil, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capables de se souvenir du pourquoi l'Enclave avait souhaité qu'il fasse apparaître ce Démon.

En s'observant de plus près, les chasseurs d'ombres remarquèrent que leurs armes, stèles et runes avaient disparu les laissant sans défense. Simon lui ne possédait plus ce teint pâle propre à son espèce, ses lunettes trônaient de nouveau sur son nez et ses bras nus étaient pris de chaire de poule sous la fraîcheur des lieux.

« Bordel, où est-ce qu'on est ?! » S'exclama Jace, tâtant son corps à la recherche d'une lame quelconque. Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir toutes disparu !

« A l'institut de toute évidence. » Vint la réponse du sorcier sans faire cas du regard meurtrier qu'il reçut.

Il préférait observer les lieux. Rien n'avait changé. Sauf eux. Était-ce une vision de leur avenir ou s'agissait-il d'une ruse quelconque du Démon ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. D'un mouvement élégant du poignet, il voulut lancé un simple sort de détection mais rien ne se produisit. Aucune germe bleue ne vint envelopper sa main vernie et parfaitement manucurée. Il ne ressentit pas non plus cette douce chaleur réconfortante au creux de son dos lorsque sa magie était sollicitée. Absolument rien. Comme si elle aussi, elle avait...

« Disparu. » Murmura-t-il, atterré.

« Magnus ? »

Une main chaud, légèrement calleuse, entoura son poignet, attirant son attention sur son Nephilim. Il avait essayé de se recomposer un visage insouciant, il était celui qui se devait de garder la tête sur les épaules, il était le plus âgé et celui qui s'y connaissait bien mieux en invocation démoniaque. Toutefois, il sut que ce fut un échec en voyant l'inquiétude noyer la marée bleue de ces prunelles qu'il aimait temps.

Comme souvent, il n'eut pas à s'expliquer, Alec avait parfaitement compris et lui offrait un léger sourire, un peu gauche, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur tandis que son pouce traçait des petits cercles à l'intérieur de son poignet. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, reconnaissant. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus entre eux, cette connexion qu'ils avaient façonné et ce langage discret qui leur appartenait sans que quiconque ne puisse s'immiscer, leur conférant une intimité réconfortante et protectrice.

Malgré tout, Magnus restait perplexe. Il ne savait trop comment réagir au fait qu'il ne possédait plus sa magie. Il avait certes toujours été écœuré par son côté démoniaque mais il se sentait... vulnérable ? Presque nu et à la merci de toutes menaces maintenant, insécurité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles ! C'était très perturbant. Revenant au temps présent, il jeta de nouveau un œil autour d'eux, de nouveau maître de lui-même mais restant en contact avec son mari.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous nous trouvons dans une des visions de l'avenir. »

« Tu supposes ?! » S'étouffa le blond, au bord de la rupture. « Tu sers à quoi, bon sang ?! »

« Jace ! » Le réprimanda Clary, choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le frappant au bras.

L'Herondale grogna, mécontent de se faire blâmer pour une vérité que personne n'osait dire ! Toutefois, lorsque son regard croisa celui assassin de son frère, il dut réprimer le frisson glacé qui lui grimpa le long de la colonne. Alec lui avait toujours pardonné ses frasques, le soutenant en tout temps, mais, il devait s'enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il n'était plus le numéro un sur sa liste. Certes, il serait toujours là pour lui sauver la vie et veiller sur ses arrières, mais, désormais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus abuser de cette gentillesse. Les courroux de son aîné étaient rares mais terrifiant.

Il se souvient qu'une fois, alors qu'ils devaient avoir quatorze ans, lui et Izzy avaient voulu faire les malins en partant sur une mission de routine. Imprudents et trop confiants, ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux Démons qui les suivaient et qui les avaient rapidement encercler lorsqu'ils furent éloigner de leur zone, avide de découvertes. Heureusement pour eux, ils s'en étaient sortis jusqu'à l'arrivée de chasseurs plus expérimentés. Ils avaient été blessés, lui avait un bras cassé et sa sœur avait eut de longues coupures aux jambes.

Ils avaient naïvement cru qu'ils se feraient simplement gronder par leurs parents mais qu'ils auraient été fiers qu'ils s'en soient bien tirés, ce fut une terrible erreur. Ni Maryse ni Robert n'eurent quoique ce soit à dire, Alec était entré dans le bureau de leur père, furibond, les joues rouges de colère, le corps tendu et le regard orageux.

Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien avoir avec ceux qu'ils voyaient sans cesse, timide, réservé, observateur et les couvant avec tendresse, oh non ! Ce regard était à vous glacer le sang tant il était froid, meurtrier et vous faisait vous ratatiner sur vous même dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. A peine fut il entré qu'il s'était élancé vers eux et les avait giflé avec force, laissant une trace sur leur joue, fendant leur lèvre inférieure et les faisant chuter à terre. Il s'était tenu droit, fier, autoritaire devant eux, inflexible devant les larmes de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait plus que tout et du choc, voir de la peur qui avait traversé leur corps. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin, ils avaient parfaitement retenu la leçon, en quelques sortes. Ne plus jamais se mettre en danger sans que leur aîné ne soit là pour les couvrir.

Depuis, ce regard flippant qui vous retournait l'estomac n'était plus apparut, jusqu'à maintenant. Jace déglutit imperceptiblement, préférant jouer la carte du silence, et il détourna les yeux. Il devait garder en tête qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'ils avaient tous perdus ce qui faisaient d'eux des guerriers redoutables. Seuls sa belle et le Vampire, si il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, ne semblaient pas plus bouleverser que ça. Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient vécu comme de simples terrestres une bonne partie de leur vie. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne ressentait pas cette vulnérabilité angoissante qui le saisissait à la gorge et le rendait à fleur de peau.

« Et bien, durant ma longue existence, je n'ai jamais cherché à contacter ce Démon. Je sais que par la passé, certains sorciers ont voulu connaître l'avenir mais l'expérience, selon les rumeurs, s'est soldée soit par un suicide soit par une mort mystérieuse quelques jours après la vision. Certains prétendent qu'ils seraient devenus fous, d'autre que c'est le Démon qui les poussait à bout. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir invoquer alors ? » Demanda Simon, la voix tremblante, pétrifié à l'idée de mourir définitivement alors qu'il avait désormais une famille et un clan qui comptait sur lui.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ces récits remontent au Ve siècle. Alors certes, il peut y avoir des conséquences à connaître le futur mais, généralement, le Démon est soumis à certaines règles. Il ne nous montrera rien de compromettant ou sur quoi nous pouvons avoir une incidence. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de perturber les lignes du monde et de créer des failles ou des boucles, cela ne ferait que le blesser et le tuer à long terme, c'est pourquoi c'est le dernier de son espèce. » Expliqua brièvement Magnus, haussant les épaules devant leurs regards effarés. « Puis, je dois avouer que l'expérience me tentait. »

Si, bien sûr, il oubliait la magnifique menace qui s'était subtilement glissée dans la lettre officielle qu'on lui avait remise. Alexander avait beau être à la tête de l'institut de New-York et faire un travail remarquable, cela ne semblait jamais assez auprès de l'Enclave qui n'hésitait pas à menacer son amant si il n'obéissait pas à leur requête. Et, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour le protéger, pensa-t-il son regard posé sur la longue silhouette brune qui était à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, veillant sur ses arrières et prêt à le protéger. Son estomac se réchauffa à cette constatation.

Il avait beau le savoir, le voir tous les jours mais l'étonnement et cette joie indescriptible ne disparaissaient jamais. Personne, au cours de sa longue vie, n'avait pensé à lui offrir une quelconque protection. Après tout, il n'était qu'une créature obscure et un sorcier par dessus le marché, il était donc parfaitement capable de se protéger seul. Ça avait toujours été à lui de se plier en quatre et de tout faire pour conserver ce qu'il vivait. Heureusement, ce n'était plus le cas depuis que son chemin avait croisé celui d'Alexander.

Soudainement, des cris de rage et de frayeur leur glacèrent le sang. Sans qu'ils ne comprennent et ne cherchent à comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent, à la fois, en dehors de la pièce, comme si il observait un écran, et incorporer à cette dernière. C'était étrange, fascinant sans leur mettre la tête en vrac, c'était comme une évidence gravée dans leur chaire.

Ils étaient dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'institut, invisibles aux yeux des autres chasseurs. C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans.

Son visage était fin, presque androgyne, avec un nez droit, aristocratique. Sa peau caramélisée faisait écho à celle de Magnus bien qu'elle soit plus claire que celle du sorcier, lui offrant un épiderme qui semblait être aussi doux que de la soie. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, parfaitement dessinées, ni trop grosses ni trop petites, et d'une jolie couleur pêche. Et, par l'Ange et l'Enfer, ses yeux étaient à tomber ! D'un couleur vaironne saisissante : l'un était d'un bleu roi à vous couper le souffle, comme ceux d'Alec, bien qu'il était tacheté de vert tandis que l'autre était d'un chocolat savoureux, doux et qui vous donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Il était grand, dépassant l'aîné des Lightwood de deux ou trois centimètres, et élancé rappelant les beautés asiatiques. Ses muscles, fins et gracieux comme ceux d'un danseur, roulaient magnifiquement sous ses vêtements dans une danse hypnotique. Ses foulées étaient souples, frappant le sol dans un rythme constant comme si chaque pas était réfléchi et calculé afin de ne pas s'épuiser inutilement dans une valse effrénée et sans tempos.

Et enfin, pour compléter le tableau, il possédait une touffe de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et indisciplinés qui lui donnait un petit côté négligé. Tout en lui s'opposait et s'harmonisait. Là où son œil de dragon paraissait dur et inébranlable, le noisette de son œil gauche cassait son image impassible, presque irréelle, et le rendait plus doux et accessible au commun des mortels. Là où sa course millimétrée comme une partition de musique, tel un soldat sérieux ou un musicien rigoureux et entraîné, ses mèches corbeaux insérait une note d'improvisation, un esprit rebelle froissant son côté autoritaire.

Ce garçon, habillé à la mode K-pop remarqua Simon, était d'une beauté sans pareil. Qu'importe qu'il soit entrain de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, qu'une légère couche de sueur faisait briller la peau nue de son cou et ses bras – comme si il s'était roulé dans les paillettes de Magnus – que ses beaux yeux soient froncés par l'inquiétude et sa bouche tordue dans une moue à la fois contrariées, rehaussant ses pommettes, amusée et terrifiée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entaché sa joliesse enchanteresse.

Une étrange sensation crispa le cœur du sorcier et de son chasseur d'ombre à la vue de ce jeune homme. C'était particulier, comme si ils le connaissaient, qu'ils devaient le connaître alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur coulait dans leurs veines. Une sorte de fierté gonflait leur ego et étirait leur lèvre dans un sourire tremblant comme des parents qui observaient de loin leur progéniture. C'était étrange mais agréable.

Le bel inconnu attrapait tous les regards, hommes ou femmes. Ses yeux vairons tombèrent sur l'une des Nephilim et, lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, il lui saisit le bras, aussi rapide que le fouet d'Isabelle, et l'entraîna dans sa course folle sans ralentir.

« Cours pour ta survie ma gazelle ! »

Sa voix était incroyablement brûlante, profonde et sexy. Elle avait de quoi vous hypnotiser. La jeune femme, qui ne devait pas être plus âgée, écarquilla ses beaux yeux vert d'eau avant que la réalisation ne la frappe et qu'ils ne s'assombrissent sous la peur qui déformait ses traits fins. Rapidement, elle se mit à courir, cessant de se faire traîner comme un pauvre drap. Ses doigts pâles s'étaient entortillés avec ceux de son kidnappeur – ou sauveur au vu de la situation qui rendait le groupe perplexe – les accrochant fermement. Son pas était gracieux mais pressé contrastant avec celui calculé de son compagnon.

Soudainement, le couloir qui leur semblait sans fin, leur promettait un échappatoire lorsqu'il leur ouvrit une bifurcation sur leur droite. Sans hésitation, la chasseuse tourna et se plaqua au mur, le souffle lourd. Le brun, emporté dans le mouvement, se retrouva face à elle, son corps pressé contre le sien si bien qu'elle laissa son front se reposer contre la poitrine forte et fine. Ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple cherchant une cachette afin de pouvoir se bécoter en toute discrétion.

« J'aimerai savoir... » Commença-t-elle, sa chevelure flamboyante, rappellant celle de Clary, coupée en carré inversé cachant son visage. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas créer un portail pour t'enfuir ? »

Elle releva son visage, son nez frôlant les clavicules saillantes, observant avec amusement l'expression de son ami. Ce dernier papillonna simplement des yeux, pris au dépourvu avant que son regard et son visage ne se vident de toutes expressions, arrachant un sourire narquois à la demoiselle. Et merde. Il avait la mauvaise manie, lors d'un moment de panique, a oublier qu'il était aussi un sorcier. Quelle plaie.

Le groupe ne sut comment réagir. Les marques sombres qui se distinguaient sur la peau caramélisée prouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'un chasseur d'ombres. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun Nephilim n'était capable de créer de portail. Alors, certes, ils se retrouvaient dans une vision du futur mais cela paraissait beaucoup trop insensé. Et, pourtant, Alexander et Magnus se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, une idée folle leur traversant l'esprit. Mais, c'était impossible, pas vrai ? Il devait tout simplement s'agir d'une nouvelle technologie qui allait être développée. Peut-être même fut-elle inventée par les sorciers pour les chasseurs. Peut-être que les différentes créatures du monde obscur collaboraient étroitement, laissant derrière eux des siècles de préjugés et de guerres. Ce serait incroyable, mais c'était la seule hypothèse possible, pas vrai ?

« T'as, encore, oublié hein ? » Railla la rapeuse si ils se fiaient à son t-shirt rose évasé qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, son jogging noir, ses baskets de sport blanches et les grands colliers bling-bling qui pendaient sur sa poitrine.

Ce style était tout aussi surprenant que celui du brun. C'était bien loin des tenues noires traditionnelles des chasseurs et du simple jean, t-shirt. Pourtant ni Isabelle ni Magnus se trouvèrent à y redire. Ce côté garçon manqué lui allait parfaitement et mettait en valeur son visage de poupée aux traits carrés et délicats, semblables à Jace, en valeur.

Un reniflement de dédain lui répondit tandis que la beauté, au style asiatique, détournait son visage, la tête haute dans une attitude méprisante.

« N'importe quoi ! J'entretiens seulement mon corps. Tu devrais essayer, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as pris des joues. »

Les dites joues prirent une couleur écarlate, la fureur faisant briller les prunelles bleues menthes avant qu'elle ne lance son bras dans un mouvement vif comme si il s'agissait d'une lame séraphique. Malheureusement pour elle, le brun s'était reculé, lâchant sa main et ricanant avant de s'adosser au mur opposé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

La pique pouvait paraître dure, cruelle et Jace dut se retenir de ne pas aller gifler cet idiot pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais elle était habituelle. C'était un humour piquant, dérangeant pour certain mais pas pour la rouquine qui retenait un sourire amusé.

« Je vais te... » Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par un cri furieux et le claquement de talons qui se rapprochait, leur tirant un frisson d'anticipation.

« Ramenez votre cul ici, Herondale et Lightwood-Bane ! »

Les six voyageurs, sans bouger, purent voir un autre Nephilim qui courait dans le couloir sans fin. Son teint était pâle comme de l'ivoire rappelant celui des Vampires. Ses runes ressortaient avec force créant un jeu de contraste saisissant qui semblait très apprécié. Il était de taille moyenne, surpassant la jolie rousse mais atteignant à peine les épaules de son opposé masculin.

Son visage étain allongé et arrondi, gardant les rondeurs de l'enfance, lui donnant un air plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron dès plus commun, maquillés de cuivre, soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner et cachés derrière des lunettes carrées aux montures épaisses et d'un rouge sang. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute retombant au-dessus de ses reins et laissant ci et là quelques mèches roses, jaunes et vertes encadrant son visage. Ses lèvres fines étaient maquillées de paillettes dorées.

Il portait un pantalon en cuir d'un rouge sombre, un haut court – découvrant son nombril – d'un vert vif surmonté d'une veste en cuir d'un jaune pétant et de bottines lacées. Que des vêtements coûteux et de créateurs. Il avait, lui aussi, un style unique, exubérant.

Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, les jambes arquées et les mains posées sur ses genoux cherchant à retrouver une respiration plus stable, la tête penchée en avant.

« Bordel... » Marmonna-t-il entre deux grandes inspirations. « Misha avait raison. » Il déglutit difficilement. « Lightwood-Bane, c'est trop long! »

Surtout lorsque vous courriez et que ce nom à rallonge semblait prendre plaisir à vous faire expirer tout l'air de vos poumons afin de vous faire suffoquer sournoisement.

« Ahah, je te l'avais bien dit Gaby ! » Fanfaronna ledit Misha, qui n'était autre que le parfait mélange d'Alexander et de Magnus, sortant de sa cachette, le menton fier et les mains posées sur ses hanches.

Ce fut à ce moment que la réalisation les frappa. Un vertige prit le groupe lorsqu'ils réalisèrent, enfin, que les trois Nephilim, qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs enfants.

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Siffla Alec, reculant d'un pas malgré lui.

Certes le trio renvoyait quelques ressemblances mais ce n'était pas possible ! Lui et Magnus étaient deux hommes, ils ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant qui partageait tant de leurs caractéristiques. Il s'agissait simplement d'une blague de mauvais goût du Démon. IL n'y avait aucune autre explication. De plus, rien ne prouvait que c'était vrai. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vu la marque de sorcier et il était impossible que deux natures contraires puissent tenir dans un même corps. C'était juste cruel. Horriblement cruel de faire miroiter l'un de ses rêves devant ses yeux alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfants puisqu'il aimait les hommes. Bien sûr, il y avait l'adoption mais ce n'était pas pareil, ce ne serait pas le fruit de son union avec son sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais adopté.

« Alexander. »

Le brun secoua la tête, refusant obstinément d'y croire.

« Sayang. »

Malgré lui, il tourna son attention sur son mari, les yeux meurtris. Ce dernier était à quelques centimètres de lui, son souffle se mélangeant au sien et le regardant avec tendresse et dévotion. Ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit une main baguée se poser sur sa joue. Tel un chat, il s'enfonça dans cette dernière, se gorgeant de la peau lisse, chaude et du réconfort qu'il en tirait. Le centenaire sourit avec adoration devant cette action familière mais toujours si adorable. Il vint poser son front contre celui d'Alec, inspirant doucement ses effluves de bois de santal. Son chasseur ne jurait plus que par son shampoing.

« C'est réel. » Murmura-t-il de peur de briser cet instant. « Ce Démon ne peut pas mentir. Notre rêve se réalisera d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Alec sourit, heureux et le cœur en fête. Magnus semblait y croire sincèrement et il vouait une totale confiance en ses connaissances démoniaques. Il vint réclamer un baiser chaste mais plein de promesses. Leur rêve d'avoir un jour une véritable famille allait se réaliser. Par l'Ange, c'était merveilleux.

Le couple ne fit pas attention à Clary qui souriait grandement, nichée dans les bras de son blond qui semblait pétrifié à l'idée qu'il aura une fille dans un avenir, qu'il espérait, proche et ravi. Ni à Isabelle et Simon qui pleuraient de joie en sachant qu'ils aillaient, eux aussi, avoir la chance d'avoir une progéniture malgré leur statut. Un très beau jeune homme ayant le sens de la mode de sa mère et la beauté simple et juvénile de son geek de père.

Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, le temps sembla reprendre son court comme si il s'était arrêté pour leur permettre d'assimiler les informations.

Gaby, sûrement le diminutif de Gabriel, arborait un sourire satisfait en voyant son cousin sortir de sa cachette pour se targuer qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs Misha sembla se rendre compte de son erreur au vu de son air exaspéré et du fait qu'il roula des yeux, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il tourna ses prunelles vaironnes sur sa droite pour constater que la traîtresse s'était sauvée sans lui ! Alors, c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait pour l'avoir prévenu du danger ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, foi de Lightwood-Bane ! Déglutissant, il se détourna rapidement pour reprendre sa course et s'éloigner du fou furieux à lunette.

« Misha, reviens ici! »

« Plutôt crever ! »

Il accéléra sa course, se fichant bien de finir complètement trempé de sueur, lorsqu'il entendit le claquement des bottines se rapprocher. Maudit gosse aux capacités développer à cause de son sang de Vampire ! C'était de la triche, bordel ! Il tourna dans plusieurs couloirs, jouant sur la flexibilité de son corps qui lui permettait de prendre des virages serrés sans avoir à ralentir et gagner de précieux mètres sur son poursuivant. De nouveau à gauche et il tapa le meilleur sprint de sa vie afin d'atteindre la seule pièce du couloir, tout au bout du chemin.

La porte frappa avec violence contre le mur gris et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il constat qu'il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se fasse attraper. Il était entré dans un bureau abandonné avec pour seul meuble, une table en son centre. Inspirant profondément, il s'inspira au calme, trouvant refuge derrière son seul rempart. Il tourna le dos à la porte et fit apparaître des flammes bleues autour de ses mains, surprenant le groupe de visiteur. Il traça, dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, un cercle dans les airs afin de faire apparaître un portail. Toutefois, rien ne se produisit. Les germes vacillèrent et clignotèrent comme une ampoule avant de disparaître.

L'hybride, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il était, papillonna des yeux et secoua ses mains, comme si il s'agissait d'un simple faux contact et que ce geste allait relancer la machine. Malheureusement pour lui, sa magie resta muette à ses appels.

« Oh, aller ! Ne sois pas capricieuse ! » Siffla-t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois. « C'est parce que j'ai oublier de t'utiliser tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

« Je t'ai enfin coincé ! »

Misha sursauta et se retourna rapidement, ne jamais tourner le dos au danger. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher. Quelle chance qu'il y ait cette table, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Pourquoi tu cours pas plutôt après Mélissa ? » Demanda-t-il exaspéré. « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie que tu lui fasses une petite beauté. »

« C'est moche, même pour toi, d'essayer de vendre ta meilleur amie pour t'en sortir. » S'amusa Gabriel, il exaltait à l'idée d'avoir pu coincer le demi-Démon qui était plus que douer pour s'échapper et manipuler son petit monde.

« Et c'est moche de privilégier son cousin à sa petite-amie, Gabriel. Je suis vraiment déçu. »

Le fils d'Isabelle rit doucement, fléchissant légèrement les jambes, prêt à bondir sur sa proie à tout instant.

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que ton père se maquillait ? »

« Et alors ? Je suis le fils du Grand Magnus Bane et du Célèbre Dirigeant Alexander Lightwood, je suis parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin de me maquiller, se serait même un sacrilège ! »

« Qu'est-ce que dirait tes parents si ils t'entendaient ? » Demanda le méché, bondissant soudainement par dessus la table.

Misha, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, réagit rapidement, glissant, tel un joueur de football professionnel, sous la table pour échapper à son cousin tortionnaire.

« Ils diraient que j'ai parfaitement raison ! » Lança-t-il en partant en trombe.

Traversant le couloir, il faillit heurter Mélissa qui venait de faire la même erreur que lui un peu plus tôt. Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines. Il avait gagné la partie ! Prenant appuie sur sa jambe droite, il effectua une rotation afin d'éviter la collision et déstabiliser l'équilibre de son amie. Ses mains se posèrent sur le dos menu et, sans la moindre honte ou le moindre remord, il la poussa en direction de leur ennemi. Il la regarda se vautrer à un mètre ou deux de son petit-ami avec satisfaction.

« Misha ! » Hurla-t-elle en observant son traître de meilleur ami continuer sa course comme si de rien était.

« Désolée ma belle mais c'est du chacun pour soi ! »

Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il sauta sans hésitation créant, sans le savoir, un mouvement de panique de la part de ses parents et des autres voyageurs. Mais, ils ne purent bouger, comme si ils ne faisaient plus partis de la scène et qu'ils ne pouvaient que regarder le corps élancé chuter sans peur. Puis, ils virent des germes bleues et un portail s'ouvrir que Misha traversa avec un grand sourire vainqueur. L'endroit changea et ils virent le salon du loft ainsi qu'un corps s'écraser au sol sur le dos. Le portail se referma et la progéniture du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et du Directeur de l'instit de New-York éclata de rire.

« Je suis le grand vainqueur ! »

Ici, il était en parfaite sécurité, Gabriel ne pourra jamais venir le chercher. Personne, à part lui, ne pouvait entrer, ses pères s'en étaient parfaitement assurés.

La scène changea de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Mélissa et de son petit-ami.

« Gabriel, relâche-moi ! Je jure sur l'Ange que tu dormiras parterre durant le mois à venir si tu oses me maquiller ! »

Seul un rire lui répondit, lui arrachant un frisson d'horreur. Elle allait vraiment passer à la casserole ! Elle essayait désespérément de se détacher afin de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, peut-être au Québec. Personne ne penserait à aller la chercher là-bas. Son compagnon sortit de la salle de bain, les bras chargés d'objets de torture. Ses beaux yeux bruns la regardaient avec tendresse et amusement.

« Je suis même prêt à dormir dans la serre si tu le souhaites. » Fredonna-t-il en gloussant de nouveau lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir pathétiquement. « Aller, ferme les yeux, ma belle. »

Elle obéi de mauvaise grâce après lui avoir lancé un regard assassin qui lui promettait mille morts lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la torture ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'un murmure à son oreille, la faisant frissonner d'excitation, ne lui dise d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fit face au miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de s'enfoncer dans le dossier de la chaise.

Ses paupières supérieures étaient maquillées d'un joli mauve faisait ressortir ses prunelle vert d'eau ( ou bleu menthe selon son humeur ), ses cils avaient été brossés avec du mascara ouvrant son regard et le rendant plus pénétrant tandis que ses lèvres brillaient légèrement et possédaient un léger goût de framboise. C'était simple mais parfait, elle devait bien l'avouer.

« Alors ? »

Mélissa sourit doucement à l'entente de la note d'appréhension.

« C'est du beau travail. » Elle fut récompensé par un sourire éblouissant qui fit trébucher son cœur et colorer ses joues. « Tu peux le retirer maintenant ? »

« Hum... » Gabriel sourit plus largement. « Ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est du maquillage sorcier, un cadeau de Misha, d'ailleurs. Tu vas devoir le garder quelques jours, il disparaîtra de lui-même. »

« Misha, espèce d'idiot ! » Hurla-t-elle sous le regard moqueur du jeune Lightwood.

Les jeunes parents avaient tout observé avec amusement et fierté. Ils devaient tous trois être majeurs et pourtant ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. C'était rafraîchissant et réconfortant de se dire que l'avenir serait suffisamment paisible pour permettre à des hybrides de vivre à l'institut et aux chasseurs de se détendre.

L'image se flouta et se tordit avant de disparaître dans un grésillement horrible. Ils étaient de retour au temps présent et le Démon n'était plus là. Le groupe dormait, un sourire insouciant aux lèvres et l'amour débordant dans leur cœur. Raziel, depuis le début, les couvait d'un regard tendre et protecteur. Ces jeunes descendants avaient accompli des miracles et fait d'énormes sacrifices, ils méritaient de voir leur rêve le plus cher s'exaucer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pour ce qui est du maquillage, évitez de m'en vouloir, j'en mets très rarement alors j'ai du regarder sur le net pour pas faire trop de bourdes mdr Après pour les styles vestimentaires, je dois avouer que je me suis lâchée ! J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment ^-^

A la prochaine !


	5. Promesse

Hello tout le monde !

Bon, pas de surprise, me revoici avec du Malec mdr J'espère que, comme les précédents, celui-ci vous plaira ^^ Oh e sachez que je vais au plus vite pour répondre à vos adorables reviews ! :D

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Promesse**

Magnus, observait son bel Alexander, allongé sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses fermes de son petit-ami. Une main douce, étonnement sûre et non tremblante, fourrageait dans ses mèches exempt de gel, lui tirant un agréable soupire. Il se sentait bien, là, en compagnie de son Chasseur d'Ombres, sans distraction extérieure.

Cela ne leur était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les interrompre, une réunion de dernières minutes, des chasseurs étrangement incompétents depuis qu'Alec était à la tête de l'Institut, des frères et sœurs envahissant ou des clients exigeant ses services pour une urgence ou soit disant pour une urgence. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait pas juste couper leur téléphone et exiger que le monde les oublie, leur peuple comptait sur eux, écrasant leurs épaules d'un poids qu'ils avaient plaisir à supporter, la plupart du temps.

Alors, être juste là, au loft, dans un calme absolu, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, c'était réconfortant, revigorant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils s'étaient simplement croisés, et encore si ils avaient assez de chance pour s'apercevoir au matin ou au soir, l'un étant souvent parti avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Leurs journées étaient longues et épuisantes, d'autant plus que Valentine ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, multipliant les attaques à tout bout de champ, laissant ses petites expériences faire des dégâts considérables dans leurs rangs. C'était de plus en plus compliqué de lui tenir tête, ses jouets étaient coriaces, présentant à chaque fois de nouvelles caractéristiques et les forçant à revoir leurs données.

C'était éreintant, pensa-t-il vaguement, laissant ses paupières se fermer.

Ainsi installé, Magnus se sentit soudainement épuisé, comme si la charge du monde actuel et passé venait de lui rompre les os. Son corps devenait lourd, fatigué de rester fort et droit. Son esprit était blanc se déchargeant de ces murs protecteurs, branlants, qui s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes. Le poids de son cœur mainte fois écrasé sans pitié, pressé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sans se saigner d'avantage, brisé par les doux murmures trompeurs et déchiquetés avec rage par ces êtres qu'il avait aimé remonta douloureusement dans sa gorge, l'étranglant perfidement.

Il était juste éreinté, submergé par tous ces siècles d'existence ternes, bercés dans une nuance de gris qui lui, avant sa rencontre avec Alec, lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait aspirer. C'est pas comme si il méritait mieux, pas vrai ? Il n'était qu'une créature abjecte, un meurtrier qui essayait de s'acheter dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas le droit à ce bonheur, cette étincelle de vie qui battait en lui, qu'il vivait auprès du Nephilim.

Il n'avait pas le droit de le souiller Alexander avec ces mains couvertes de sang, ce corps sale dont il était si fier car il allumait la luxure dans le regard de quiconque et encore moins avec son amour tordu, possessif et coupant ! Le pauvre garçon ne méritait pas les meurtrissures qui jonchaient ses doigts alors qu'il conservait précieusement son cœur handicapé, disloqué au creux de ses mains chaudes et aimantes. Il ne méritait pas de se couper sur les bords tranchant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le réparer, de le réconforter lorsqu'il parvenait à déchiffrer ses insécurités sans qu'il ait besoin de s'exposer, lui évitant une humiliation cruelle. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il ne méritait pas tout ça ! Encore moins ses lèvres pécheresses lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou ses mains écœurantes caressant sa peau pâle lorsqu'ils se câlinaient sur le canapé ou au lit.

Son Alec méritait tellement mieux. Une créature douce, forte, avec un vrai sens moral, un Chasseur d'Ombres. Quelqu'un de son espèce afin que les persécutions, du fait qu'il se soit laissé manipuler par une créature obscure, cesses et qu'il puisse vivre sa vie librement, sans le jugement constant des deux mondes.

Voilà ce qu'il méritait. Et non un pauvre Démon prêt à s'écrouler (parce que u, jeune homme honnête, aimant sans concession et adorable s'était introduit entre ses défenses, les contournant habilement pour appliquer, avec précaution, un baume cicatrisant sur ses nombreuses plaies) et qui risquerait de le blesser ou, au pire, de le tuer avec sa magie infernale !

Cette simple pensée lui glaça le sang. Oh, par Lilith ! Il aurait pu tuer Alexander ! Il aurait pu le blesser à chaque instant Il aurait pu perdre le contrôle, le transformant en une carcasse agonisante et brûlée ! Il aurait pu... Il aurait pu... Il aurait pu... !

Soudainement, comme par magie, tous ces décombres, toute cette lourdeur et cette fatigue plombante s'envolèrent. Comme si rien de tout cela ne lui avait comprimé la cage thoracique, expirant tout l'air de ses poumons, le laissant suffocant.

Papillonnant des yeux, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le salon. Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit, Alec le serrant avec force contre son corps, l'un de ses jambes rejetée par dessus ses hanches, l'enveloppant complètement dans un cocon protecteur. Le sorcier était sûr que si son Ange possédait des ailes, il les envelopperait pour les couper du monde. Son visage était enterré dans le cou pâle, ce même cou qu'il ne prenait plaisir à maltraiter à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il inhala, discrètement, l'odeur de bois de santal – son beau Nephilim ne jurait plus que par cette senteur depuis qu'il l'avait senti dans la salle de bain et qu'il savait qu'il le fabriquait lui-même – mélangé avec un soupçon de vanille. Cela lui tira un sourire, la fierté coulant dans ses veines, heureux qu'Alexander soit suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour ce permettre cette petite fantaisie de folle comme le disait Robert.

Magnus se souvenait avoir surpris un Alec rougissant qui lorgnait, lors d'un rendez-vous, sur un magasin de parfum. Cela l'avait surpris, son bel Ange ne s'était jamais montré coquet mais il fut ravi lorsqu'il parvint, dans un désordre bégaiant, à lui avouer qu'il aimait le parfum à la vanille. Isabelle avait pour habitude, lorsqu'elle était petite, d'en porter et un jour, elle l'avait asperger en riant. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans, si ce n'était que ses parents l'avaient fortement conseillé de ne pas se comporter comme un enfant et surtout comme une fille alors qu'il était un garçon, car c'était bien connu, seules les filles pouvaient porter ce genre de senteur.

Cela ne l'avait pas surpris, ils connaissaient Maryse et Robert pour savoir que ce genre de « déviance » ne leur plairait pas. Il l'avait ensuite réconforté, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à préférer des senteurs plus douces, et ce même si l'on était un homme et que cela n'avait rien avoir avec son orientation sexuelle. C'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, une bouteille de parfum à la vanille trônait dans la salle de bain.

Il revoyait parfaitement ce petit sourire hésitant, cette rougeur agréable courant jusqu'à ses oreilles et ses yeux brillant de plaisir. Ce fut l'une des plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu et le meilleur remerciement qu'il n'ait jamais eu durant des siècles.

Revenant au temps présent, il sentit alors un léger mouvement comme si Alec enfonçait son visage dans ses cheveux tel un chat, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques apaisantes dans son dos, remontant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de sa nuque tandis que des murmures doux et sincères réchauffaient son âme, nettoyant son esprit de ses expériences passées.

« Tout va bien, Magnus. Je te tiens, plus rien ne t'arrivera. »

Ce fut tout ce dont le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait besoin. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveaux, son subconscient submergé par des couleurs chatoyantes et des paillettes. Son monde était plus beau , largement plus supportable depuis sa rencontre avec Alexander alors, lorsqu'il lui assurait que plus rien ne lui arrivera, il ne pouvait que le croire. Car, jamais, son bel Ange ne lui ferait du mal ou ne lui briserait le cœur. C'était une promesse.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! ALors, vous en pensez quoi ? A la base, ce n'était pas censé être un début d'introspéction sur le personnage de Magnus mais... QUe voulez vous ? Ce type est trop craquant dans la série ! Et lorsqu'il se montre vulnérable, ohlalala ! Bref, je sais qu'il y avait plus de matière à faire mais j'avais pas le courage de démolir ce pauvre Magnus alors restons soft, pour le moment mdr

Bye ~


End file.
